Backstreet's...Not Back?
by Sir Hugs A Lot
Summary: This is the adventure of young Neville Longbottom fighting against the evil force of boybands to protect his Gran and all of humanity as we know it! Very touching! *Tear runs down cheek*


Backstreet's… Not Back  
  
pIt was a sunny day in London, as Neville Longbottom stumbled along the road, heading home from a day at Diagon Alley. "Sorry, Mrs. Allensworth! Didn't mean to step on your cat's tai-ARGH!" He waved as he fell into an open sewer.  
br"Oh it's alright." Mrs. Allensworth replied bitterly. "Just as long as that boy doesn't show up around here again…"  
brMeanwhile, Neville was humming happily to himself, for he'd had a very successful day of shopping in Diagon Alley. Not only did he purchase all of his school items, he also used some of his pocket money to buy some of those new Watermelon Doozies! He was munching away happily, engrossed in a muggle teen magazine. "Wonder what it's like to live like a muggle." He wondered to himself. A picture of the Backstreet Boys was on the front of the magazine, and Neville thought, "Goodness, it seems like they would get really bored…Singing all the time?"  
brTripping over his feet every few paces, Neville soon reached his house, where Gran was waiting on the porch steps, looking horribly furious. "NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! Dinner was a HALF AN HOUR ago, and you missed it! And now you come walking down this road with CANDY! Oh, you just WAIT 'til I get my hand on your bottom!"  
br"Oh, God…" Neville hurried up the steps and ran up to his room. As he sat on his bed staring at the magazine, a fizzing seemed to erupt in his stomach. "This is the feeling I get when I eat Fizzing Whizbees!" He thought.  
brIt wasn't a second later there was a great POP! and Neville was gone! All that was sitting on his bed, with a Muggle magazine beside him, was a great big watermelon! "Oh no!" Squeaked the watermelon as it rolled onto the floor and started towards the door. But, then… The was another POP! and Neville was restored and sitting next to the door.  
br"NEVILLE!" His grandmother shrieked when she saw him laying in the doorway. "What do you think you're doing?"  
br"Oh, Gran! Sorry… I just… Goodness… I-Uhh…" He didn't know what to say, because behind his grandmother creeping up behind her, were no one else but the Backstreet Boys! "Oh my God! Gran!"  
br"Oh, you wait 'til I'm through with you, why you'll be redder than-ARGH!" A. J. had swooped over Gran with a CD Player blasting it in her ear.  
br"I NEVERWANNA HEAR YOU SAY, 'I WANT IT THAT WAY.' TELL ME WHY!"   
br"The HORROR! The HORROR!" Gran shrieked as Neville ran around aimlessly the room trying to think what to do. This was worse than being in Potions when Professor Snape gave one of his pop quizzes! "Let me go! LET ME GO!" Gran continued.  
br"Tu es un gateau de fruit!" Yelled Brian.  
br"D-d-did you just call my gran a fruitcake?" Neville asked, hopefully.  
br"You betcha!" replied Brian, as Neville looked up at him with great admiration. Meanwhile, Howie was holding down Gran's feet while Kevin was holding down her arms, while Nick meanwhile forced an "I Love Backstreet Boys" t-shirt over her lime green dress. Her vulture hat was wrinkled and shredded on the other side of Neville's room. When Neville saw this, he took a sigh of relief.  
br"Help me, Neville! HELP ME!" Neville, though reluctantly, rushes to his grandmother's assistance. Pulling out his wand, he shouted, "St-t-tupefy!" And Nick fell to the floor with a thud.  
br"HEY! You just stunned my brother!" And out from Neville's closet steps none other than Aaron Carter.  
br"I'm doomed!" Neville admitted. "STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" His wand hit Howie, Kevin and Aaron…But Brian and AJ were still at large.  
brBending down next to his fellow Backstreet Boys members, Brian breaks into song: "Is this the feeling of being lonely? Is this the…" AJ, who takes on a tougher disposition, walks up to Neville. "St-t-t-upe-" POP!  
brBrian and AJ look over to see a watermelon rolling back and forth in place. "This is too weird…" AJ mutters as Brian nods in agreement.  
br"We better ditch this place. C'mon AJ!" They both drag their fellow band members and Aaron up to the window sill.  
brTogether, Brian and AJ, hand in hand, exclaimed, "BOYBANDS FOREVER!" and a magenta light appeared surrounding them and they sailed into the night sky. Just as they were approaching the window, there was a small POP! and Neville was transformed back into his round self. As they flew into the night, maybe it was because he was a solo singer, or maybe the bond of boyband members wasn't as strong as thought to be, Aaron Carter fell from the group and into a forest that was off in the distance.  



End file.
